


Finn Bálor

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Character Prose Poetry [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Demonic Possession, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!





	Finn Bálor

What do you get  
when you host a demon  
inside a creature of light?  
Do you get  
hatred,  
chaos,  
unsynchronized movements  
that fight against themselves?  
or do you get   
love,  
peace,  
perfect movements in perfect timing?

Does it burn,   
do they fight,  
do they try their damndest  
to overpower each other?  
Does it soothe,  
do they cooperate,  
do they create a syncretic union  
that works like clockwork?

When you host a demon  
within a creature of light,  
does it go as expected?  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
